


他一生中最长的路

by spadeK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe-The Tudors Period, Henry VIII - Freeform, M/M, Stray, departure, music and poetry mentioned
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadeK/pseuds/spadeK
Summary: Weary wind,who wanderest疲倦的风，你飘忽不定Like theworld's rejected guest仿佛被世界抛弃的过客Hast thoustill some secret nest你是否仍有栖身之所On the tree orbillow?隐秘温巢，森林或波涛？——The World's Wanderers, Shelley
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	他一生中最长的路

1535年秋，多佛，英格兰。

晚些钟头，血色黄昏里落了场雨，白色海岸线有些曲折。几只海鸟扑棱翅膀，飞离岩石。英吉利海浪撞击着崎岖白崖，起起落落。

冷雨中，金发男子驻马聆听，似乎那是一串流浪的音符。

-

01

马尔福爵士，

冒昧地如此称呼，请原谅。出于对你现状的未知。

不敢确定这封信是否有荣幸被你亲阅。如果有，由衷感谢你克服了期间种种我无幸得知的坎坷，来到多佛；如果没有，我也将怀着一种忧郁的喜悦，为你可能取得的更好归宿。

至于我的情况，请走出这间小屋，伫立多佛白崖，仰望晴朗无云的天际，俯瞰雪白海浪，或倾听鸟鸣钟声，你一定会心知肚明。

记得那天在马尔福宅邸，关于飞鸟，云彩和云杉的故事么？飞鸟与云杉互爱极深，但很久后的某天，鸟儿无意瞥见树叶间的云彩，蓦然想起自己本属于天空，展翅飞离。那天也是个晴天，就在我动身随红衣主教去法国前，英格兰还爱戴着凯瑟琳王后。

当你读这封信时，假如我不在，请勿挂怀。爱琴海，威尼斯，巴黎，多瑙河…我也许在任何地方，聆听自然，谱写乐章，仿佛一只飞鸟。 

音乐家从来没有家。而你知道我之于音乐的热忱，正如你可能之于我一般。

哈利·波特

信不长，混在几卷乐谱中，边角微微卷起。羽毛笔旁，玫瑰花瓣染着枯萎的黑圈，犹如泅开的墨迹。壁炉落满灰尘，像个黑洞，一直延伸到最深的海底。

金发男子长久地盯着那封信，直到多佛海潮的低吼逐渐平息，才徐徐放下。 烛光昏黄，安静地铺在几行音符间，屋内流窜着一阵轻柔的风，在羊皮纸上跳舞。

德拉科·马尔福靠坐在窗边，静默。窗外秋雨不停地下，淅淅沥沥。

他隐约地想起，飞鸟依恋云杉的伟岸身躯和宽阔胸膛，云杉爱慕鸟儿的轻盈羽毛，它们风雨相依，直到某个黄昏，一片云彩飘过树叶间。哈利跟他讲这些时，他们一起坐在庄园里那棵云杉下，甚至此刻他都记得当时他眼里涌动的迷离乐感，只不过是望着天际线。 

上帝啊，他早该知道。

阳光笼罩宅邸，远处城堡的轮廓影影绰绰。虫声散落在草丛里，含着金色热度，叽叽作响。那是他第一次告诉哈利，我爱你。

海风席卷着雨滴扑打玻璃，发出细微的叮当声。悬崖下又传来海潮的咆哮，似乎在尽力撞击一艘单薄渔船。海面上枯叶沉浮。

早些年的往事突然淹没了他。

02

1528年，伦敦，汉普顿宫。

那时候他还是马尔福爵士，时常伴国王左右，骑马狩猎。园林阳光和煦，身后宫殿渐渐淡化。无数宫廷夜宴，酒的醇香飘在烛光里，夜色被厚墙挡在外面，几乎听不见雨声。女人们的彩色裙裾陆续擦过地面，相碰的杯盏叮叮当当。偶尔酒液洒出来滴在地上，融成一小片水渍。

他不热衷于皇室秘事，这也许是为什么国王如此信赖自己。政斗激烈时，他就回沃尔克郡，胡乱写些信，喝个通宵，然后把它们扔进壁炉，看着火焰慢慢吞噬一行行字迹。酒醒后的天明，是时候动身去皇宫了。

什么时候注意到哈利·波特的，他记忆犹新。

那时也是深秋，西班牙和法国正在海上打得如火如荼。教堂里，战争祈祷才刚刚开始。11月的英格兰，夏末最后几片枯叶凋零时，万物进入蛰伏期。

秋阳透过彩绘玻璃落进来，折射成千种光影，笼在那个指挥唱诗班的清瘦乐师身上。他很年轻，蓬乱卷发垂在颈侧，胸前缀着细碎的雪白领花，有些阴柔。

他异常专注，嗓音迷离纯澈，一双迷人的绿眼睛长睫翕动。仿佛这是他一个人的教堂，一个人的音乐，国王夫妇和众臣并没跪在那里。

德拉科似乎看见了他头顶的光环。

之后一段时间，他开始给他写信。很多很多草稿被扔进壁炉，直到最后一封，与以前他胡乱写的那些信都不一样的一封。开头总是“亲爱的长发乐师先生”。

一封回信也没有。宫廷内，德拉科也几乎见不上他。

直到某个午后，查尔斯·布兰顿找他狩猎，无意谈及每个礼拜日的布道会，国王都会派一位宫廷乐师去小教堂弹奏。

我从不留意他的名字，但他真像个女人，可惜不是。当他问起那位乐师，布兰顿戏谑。

空荡的小教堂里，日光扑进落地窗，照亮了从哥特式尖拱飘落的扬尘。那道修长背影仍坐在钢琴前，盯着乐谱。一支羽毛笔夹在指间。

德拉科沉默地站在他身后，隔着一段距离。有那么几秒德拉科认定他知道自己的存在，因为那支羽毛笔微微动了动，掉在琴键上。

有什么东西固执地僵持着。

太动听了。最终是德拉科先开口。荒诞，他根本没在弹琴。

年轻乐师站起身，一缕光线撞在他的侧脸上，宛如音符跃动。他目光带着对音乐的热忱，那一瞬间凝注在德拉科眼里，露出笑意。德拉科一时恍然，朝那双绿眼睛走了几步。

大人。那人轻轻躬身行礼，垂首。

能知道你的名字吗，长发乐师先生？

…我的荣幸，马尔福爵士。似乎对自己的语气感到惊异，他吱唔了一下。

哈利·波特。

03

后来的事德拉科有些记不清了。毕竟岁月是个沙漏，沉淀下来的只有寥寥，拼命伸手去抓，它却从指间滑得更快。多年后回想，也只是一些片段。

宫外时日，随意哼起的旋律，波光粼粼的春日湖畔，血色黄昏下目送秋波的那些姑娘，满是镶嵌画的拜占庭穹顶。他记得第一次教哈利骑马，绿草如茵，那人却要拔下马尾做琴弦，一个踉跄跌进他怀里。每周布道会后，他们躲在小教堂里亲吻，手指穿梭在彼此发间，领花凌乱。他贴着哈利的唇角，替他整理着。花栗鼠悠悠地蹲在玻璃后。

没人提起那些信，直到有一天。

那是凛冬时节的某个凌晨，天蒙蒙亮，雪簌簌地下。他和哈利坐在壁炉前，看着他写诗。桌上玫瑰染着枯萎的灰黑色，火焰噼啪跳动。哈利突然停笔，转头凝视火苗。昏黄光线拉长他的侧影。

想什么呢。他懒懒地问。

写不下去了，没有灵感。哈利揉着头发。

你真该看看亨利致安女士的情书，亲爱的。德拉科恶劣地玩笑。

一丝风灌进来，几片雪花飘落，很快融化。哈利忽地盯住他，眼里绿光闪烁。几秒后他低声说。

那些信，不该写给我。

他挣扎着克服困倦。为什么？

你知道天主教条，马尔福爵士。哈利垂下眼睫，目光一狠，把未完成的诗稿扔进壁炉。火焰跳得更高，吞噬着一行行花体字，燃成灰烬。

这样会毁了你。他说。

你，你把它们全烧了？德拉科猛地站起身，瞪着面前人，逼问接踵而至，悲愤急切。

是国王逼迫你，还是另有新欢？你想结婚是吗？

哈利按住他的双臂，用眼神安抚他。有那么几秒，似乎有音符流浪般游离在他眼里，恍恍惚惚地看不清楚。

怎么可能。哈利伸手去摸他的脸，轻声说。我只是太爱音乐与诗，决不容忍任何形式消亡它们。

只是太爱…他幽幽地重复，不知道这能否算一句安慰。

哈利·波特站在窗前，不再说话。英格兰的冬季总是很冷，北风呼啸，凛冽冰芒弥漫在浅灰色上空。雪还在下，守夜人的灯盏在云杉下晃动，有些模糊。他走过去与哈利并肩而立，顺着他的目光探寻。

窗下被火光照亮的一小方雪地上，一串脚印向远处延伸，深深浅浅，应该是某只野鹿的。雪窝里投下昏黄浅影，四处泅开。

仿佛一串流浪之音。

04

再没有人提及那些信。它们真的被烧干净了，德拉科几乎可以确定。

但他并不是很难受，甚至，不太介意。只要有波特，就足够了。

他记忆中最鲜明的片段就是那些仲夏午夜，匿在漆黑云层后的依稀月光，哥特城堡高耸的尖拱，破碎的玫瑰花窗，还有那只蹲在塔尖的黑猫。哈利喜欢与他沉默地站在落叶堆边，用视线勾勒城堡轮廓。偶尔几束月光落在他脸上。

很多时候都会下雨，几片落叶飘入残缺窗口，电闪雷鸣。某个雨夜，那只黑猫消失了，哈利第一次问起这座城堡的故事。

这里曾经住着一位哥特派艺术家。德拉科简洁地说。由于当年他造诣甚高，国王为他修建了这座城堡。后来亨利为讨好西班牙，要拆下他穷极一生绘制的玫瑰花窗…他宁死不肯，自杀前亲手砸碎了它们。

然后呢？哈利喃喃地问。

然后，国王非常惋惜，禁止任何人购置或改装这座城堡，以此纪念。他忽然伤感起来，叹息。它一直这样子，都十多年了。

你见过这位艺术家么？哈利眼眶湿润，分不清是雨滴还是泪水。

德拉科点点头。在宫内见过几面，与你挺像的。

真的很像。一样的乱发，修长清冷，眼眸深处隐匿着忧郁笑意。他时常一身黑袍，松针别在细碎领花上，用深刻探究的眼神观察人们。很长一段静默，然后哈利悲怆地笑。

宫内这种事不少，对吧？这就是我们的结局。

他朝城堡走近几步，瘦削背影隐没在雨中，像一片被海浪肆意撞击的孤帆。

那一刻德拉科忽然感到心痛。他走上前，小心地握住哈利的手，将他拉到伞下。

我是个不爱政治的爵士。他轻声，紧了紧手上力道。任何形式我都可以不在乎，只要为你。

哈利转头看他，目光坦诚透亮，身后是漆黑诡秘的庞大城堡。雨声淅淅沥沥，树叶在空气中闪着光。德拉科·马尔福想，这也许是哈利最爱自己的时候。

证明给我看吧。哈利听似不经意地笑了。

05

夏天快要过去时，波特跟随渥西主教去了法国，作为宫廷艺人之一。

我会想你的。临行前哈利对他说，眼睛却望着天际线，法兰西的方向。

一朵血色云彩掠过，云杉哗哗作响的树叶忽然静止。他想起云杉，飞鸟和云彩的故事，不由紧握住身旁人的手，手指牢牢扣在纤长指间。

他过于恐惧流浪的感觉。

使团赴法后的时日变得简单，也很漫长，好像一切突然间安静下来。他不再留意初秋细雨。汉普顿宫内，他状似无意地问及使团近况，亨利应付说比较顺利，只要渥西主教最后能平安归来就好。

这就是我们的结局。哈利说过。

心里某处缓缓下沉，也许是他怕了。他向亨利告假，学习钢琴，去描摹大理石建筑，狂放荒原，曲折海岸，望着浮夸华丽的拜占庭穹顶发呆。这些大概是离哈利最近的地方了。

他开始给他写信，肆意写出一些甚至自己都憎恶的东西，关于国王，宫廷，政治。他觉得自己像个孩子，偏执地等待哈利问起他的现状。哪怕一点点都够了。

但没有一封回信，正如1528年深秋。甚至红衣主教将英法合约带回英格兰的时候，他也没见过哈利·波特。

秋季再度来临时，鼠疫肆虐英格兰。宫廷宴会偃旗息鼓，国王不知去向，成堆尸体被运往荒草地上焚烧。伦敦霎时变成了一座死城，甚至大理石雕塑也染上一丝灰败气息。

德拉科独自徘徊在街头，像个浪子。乌云飘过的阴影笼在他脸上。就这么去死吧，他想。

入夜前他去了一家下城区酒馆。光线昏黄，人群懒散地东倒西歪，晃着酒杯，无心交谈。一处背光角落里，那一身黑装的人端坐着，安静地将英式红茶掺入黑莓白兰地中，观察一抹血红慢慢泅开。他身后人潮喧嚣。

德拉科没想到会在这里遇见他。他花了几分钟克制自己的情绪，然后穿过人群，朝角落走去。那道清瘦背影忽然僵住。

法国酒？他坐在他身旁，瞪着红黑色酒液。

黑莓白兰地。哈利看似醉了，但声音冰冷，听起来异常清醒。这不是马尔福爵士该来的地方。

血流冲撞着德拉科的头脑，灯光更加模糊。冲动下他紧握住哈利修长的手腕，青色血管隐隐震颤，酒液洒出来滴在桌上。在那双绿眼睛里他低声说，咬牙。

我们…算是结束了吗？

我辞去了宫廷乐师一职，渥西主教向国王递交的辞呈。许久，哈利挣开他的手，平静地说。我即将去多佛，明天就走。

与法兰西一湾之隔的港口。咆哮的雪白浪潮，长满荒草的岩石，还有雾蒙蒙的晨曦。一点日光溶解在海面，勾勒出白崖的粗犷轮廓。真好啊，完美的艺术家之乡。

多佛…他茫然，喃喃地问。收集灵感么？

不，流浪。哈利说完，突然倾过身去，温和地贴着他的唇角，轻吻了一下。德拉科几乎没来得及反应，哈利的唇已经离开，留下淡淡的黑莓酒味。昏沉灯光忽明忽暗，没人留意角落里的他们。

再见，不爱政治的爵士。

06

证明给我看吧。

躲避鼠疫的日子里，他闭门不出，反复想起哈利在某个盛夏雨夜对他说的那句话。但是，还要他怎样呢。

天空终日灰暗，壁炉始终空着，焚烧尸体的烟雾不时升起。偶尔有马车从街头飞驰而过，昏黄灯光扫过人心惶惶的面孔。

他几乎看不见丝毫坚持的希望。

最终他怀着一颗不安的心找了查尔斯·布兰顿，坦言了他们的事。不然他感觉自己会炸裂。

对方讶异片刻后镇定下来，严肃地思索。德拉科甚至觉得除去进宫请罪那次，这是萨福克公爵最正经的时候。

我要帮你。良久布兰顿才说，斩钉截铁。但你必须找来一具死于鼠疫的尸体，面目全非的。我向亨利报丧，然后你乔装成我的信使，受我所托去多佛送信。没人追问一个信使何时返程。

德拉科长久地盯着公爵府外摇曳的树枝，树叶几乎全凋零了，有几片落在窗棂上，仿佛待死蝴蝶。颓废的光景，他却无端地从布兰顿的语气里听出希望，第一次。

我并没有什么回报你。片刻，他收回目光，直言。

不用任何他妈的回报，德拉科。布兰顿几乎是吼着说，注意到他疑问的神情，补充性地解释。可能是因为当时你帮了我们，在最无助的时候。

我们，布兰顿爵士与玛格丽特公主，葡萄牙，1515年。他犹记得当年国王的怒容和匍匐在地乞求的两人，至于自己是如何帮了布兰顿，他早已忘却。

去多佛找他吧。布兰顿打断他的思绪，脸上归于平淡，微笑。我一生中这等傻事干不成几回了，祝一切好运。

查尔斯，谢谢你。临走前他说。

他不再弹钢琴，也不再游览那些建筑，似乎它们这么长时间以来只是些单调标记。现在，他用不上它们了。时不时地，他还会去那座哥特城堡，望着它的尖顶划破苍穹。月光一丝丝流入残缺窗口。

他再也没见过那只黑猫。

他就这么等着。直到他的“噩耗”传遍宫廷，鼠疫接近尾声。

又是一年盛夏，他已身穿信袍，包里装着布兰顿的信和通关凭证。

云彩永不停歇地掠过湛蓝天幕，马车停在树下。眼前是如雨的绿叶，哗哗作响。

流浪才刚刚开始。

07

鸟儿，云杉与云彩。德拉科想，如何甘心轻易放手，即使付出代价。

所有那些纵马狩猎，觥筹交错，华灯初上，纸醉金迷，从此都与他无关了。

启程前他最后一次去了那座城堡。天微亮，雨急促地落下。城堡冷硬的轮廓与天空隔离。夏日热度依旧疯狂，但他却莫名地觉得冷。

为什么很多时候来这里，都会下雨？

而此刻窗外的雨声依旧没停，伴着海潮起伏。德拉科舒了舒酸涩眼眶，把信扔在地上。壁炉里的漆黑无尽延伸，仿佛另一个世界的颜色。

他站起身到外面去，没有熄灭蜡烛，也没有关门。

白崖下的浪花脆白透亮，犹如无数眼睛，波纹间折射出冷光，刺向灰暗苍穹。海风呼啸而过，秋雨凛冽。他伫立悬崖，踩着脚下的粗糙沙砾，荒草无畏地在风雨中飘摇。

他忽地想起许多年前那个冬日凌晨的簌簌落雪，昏黄火光下的弯曲蹄印，临行前萨福克府外哗哗摇曳的绿叶。

真是，异常遥远。

他不清楚自己有没有落泪。雨水淋在脸上，模糊一片。

海潮不断从远方涌来，吞没了法兰西的迷人剪影，忽明忽暗。我只是太爱音乐与诗，决不容忍任何形式消亡它们。也许，自己也只是想尽力牵制住波特而已吧。

终究是自私。他自嘲地仰天大笑一声，雨滴落在眼球里。

08

就像是展翅飞起的鸟儿，不曾停歇，不曾落地，永远在流浪。

有很长一段时间，也许好几年，他不再想起他。

不再想起旖旎的春日湖畔，小教堂里笨拙的吻，月光下的雨中城堡和那只黑猫；也不愿记得血色黄昏笼住的崎岖海岸，云杉下他不经意哼出的迷离小调。

他是对的，音乐家从来没有家。一只飞鸟，离开云杉后就不再彷徨，而云杉能做的只是不再想起。

不过这真的很难，也很伤人。

后来，德拉科去了一些地方，经历了几个情妇。躺在她们身边，他闭上双眼，沉醉于她们妩媚温热的气息。哈利·波特就像墙角一道灰扑扑的影子，不细看以为已经消失。他时常相信，自己确实忘了他。

但是没有。他还是害怕看见簌簌的落雪，马车奔驰而过的灯光，昏黄幽暗的壁炉和白鸽成群飞起的街头—总使他联想到流浪。

新的一年初春，英格兰举国欢庆皇位继承人诞生的时候，他去了梵蒂冈。

阳光淡淡，一缕缕化开大团云层，为圣彼得广场披上圣洁轻纱，有点朦胧。圣歌隐约地从教堂飘出，唱诗童声咿咿呀呀。一群云雀降落在多利克柱廊里，悦耳地鸣叫，有戴着羽毛帽的贵族女孩伸手去抚摸它们。

你不过是西斯廷教堂壁画上的亚当。德拉科想，不由眯眼。用尽全力伸手，试图触碰那指尖，却终究是虚无缥缈的。

周围云雀扑棱棱地成群飞离，振翅掀起的气流中，女孩们柔声挽留。羽毛从高空缓缓飘落，浪子一般。

宛如破碎的信纸，一串音符。


End file.
